unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Albert Metamatter
Albert Metamatter is the Head of the Science and Magical Institute and all its Subsidiaries, a division made for the study of sciences and magic in order to counter the Burning Legion, he is the current head and leader within the Seventh Fleet. He is a Gnomish Tinkerer and one of the most accomplished engineers and scientists within the Fleet. History Albert Metamatter is an accomplished Inventor, Tinkerer and Magi, having studied with the Kirin Tor before the First War and throughout the Second War, providing the Alliance with technology and machines to face against the Horde. It is through his inventions that the use of Flying Machines and Submarines could be developed and advancements in metallurgy and science could be developed. But he was forced back to Gnomeregan before the Third War in response to the calamity that had occurred in his home city. For many years he worked to find a way to counter radiation that assaulted the city and also cure his people, and for many years he failed. It was not until he found a possible solution to this, with some help he formed the "Survivor Assistance Facilitation Expedition" or S.A.F.E. and moved to the former city to find survivors and also use the Sanitron 500, an invention of his own making. This device at first broke down, but proved to be a perfect tool to use to save those affected by the radiation. After some time he rebuilt the device and when the city was reclaimed he ordered all survivors and Leper Gnomes to be sterilized through the device. His actions saved thousands of lives, showing that one third of their race survived compared to one fifth. Plot Albert was present during the meeting regarding the invasion of Soul Society, he got into a debate with Mairne about his experimentation's. He comments on that there was only enough time to create armor and weapons to supply fifteen percent of the military force that would take part in the operation. He then makes a comment that they should consider giving it to their best warriors to maximize their use, and that them dying would not be good for them. When Mairne inquires on the rest of the Shipment Albert replies that he needs the Forge of Irons to complete the task. Inventions Gnomish Submarine: Albert is one of the lead engineers that developed the Gnomish Submarine during the Second War, giving the Alliance a distinct naval advantage over the Horde. He latter developed more in a secret shipyard located in the Mountains South of Dun Morogh. Flying Machine: He also created the Gnomish flying machine, a specially designed scouting craft that was used by the Alliance in the Second War, although these devices were not originally made by him, this particular model and design were his own brand that were used by the Alliance. Gear Turning Armor: To compensate for the Gnomes lacking in physical strength and power, Albert developed a specially enclosed exo-system, designed to amplify a Gnomes strength five times their normal limits. He presented these years ago and supplied them to the Gnomeregan Guard and made them a valuable fighting force. But without finances he was unable to build more. But he has supplied them to the rest of the fleet's Gnomish and Goblin races. He is currently working on a more advanced version for Humans and Elves. Magnetically Accelerated Gear-Propelled Iron Impactor (MAGPIE): A specially designed compact staff that can alter its size in an instant, and can be used as a weapon. Equipme'''nt '''Weapon: (MAGPIE) - Magnetically Accelerated Gear-Propelled Iron Empactor - A specially made staff that Albert uses as his main weapon, the staff is simple in design but is surrounded by a powerful field of arcane energy that accelerates the force of its alterations, allowing Albert to use it as a weapon to bludgeon and pulverize his enemies. Gear Turning Armor: Albert uses a refined version of the exo-system, using it to make himself stronger and faster to allow himself to face stronger and faster opponents. Armor: Albert still wears normal clothing, simple robes to fit his station as a scientist and an engineer. Ab'ilities and Power' Genius Intellect: Albert is a genius, among his people he is considered to be one of the senior scientists and also a skilled inventor. Having created numerous inventions during his time on Azeroth and in the Seventh Fleet, all of which have been used for the betterment of all. His technological brilliance of his own race and himself extends far above what one would expect from a world like Azeroth. Having created a device that can effectively remove the irradiation from an individual and also create advanced vehicles such as submarines and siege engines. *'Master Tinkerer': Albert had made numerous weapons of war, including reverse engineering the Goblin Iron Stars into more useful weapons. He has also developed more advanced siege weapons and vehicles for the Fleet, including ground based turrets and mounted vehicle turrets, even taking a page from the humans of earth and reverse engineering their technology into his own repute. *'Master Alchemist': Albert has many fields of study, including Alchemy, making many different varieties of potions and tonics. *'Master Metallurgist': Albert has some knowledge in the fields of metallurgy, being able to bond together specific metals in certain quantities to determine the effective measure of retaining the unique characteristics off those metals. He used this as a means to develop counter-measures against the Shinigami. He did so within three days of study, his methods are not know although it is speculated he mainly used metals that are capable of wounding and resisting deities powers. *'Master Tactician and Strategist': Although a scientist at heart Albert is a skilled and dangerous fighter, he uses his technology and magic to deadly effect against any opponent he faces. Finding weaknesses and exploiting them to the fullest potential, and even relaying false and true information in order to throw his opponents off, allowing him to distract them while he delivers deadly blows. He also employs a variety of his technologies to counter those he fights, most of these he keeps hidden and also rarely uses powerful ones in order to keep their existence hidden until they can be used for dire situations. Master Magician: Albert is an accomplished Archmage within the Kirin Tor, despite no longer holding the position any longer. As such his skills in the arcane are extensive, while not as powerful as some he uses his abilities to a level of control and manipulation that few can replicate with ease. He can use most forms of arcane magic with ease and precision and also possesses enough knowledge to actually form new spells and abilities with time. Enhanced Reflexes: Albert is a quick minded individual, he reacts to anything with quick and methodical precision, as soon as something occurs that involves Albert he will react. He will quickly take in a situation and plans his next move within milliseconds. Mechanized Battle Skeleton: Albert uses a Eco-system, a gear and pressure designed suite that is designed to enhance a users speed, agility and strength to greater levels. *'Enhanced Strength': The Exo-System is capable of improving his strength, increasing his normal strength to eight times their normal levels, making it above the strength of an average human male. Albert requires the use of this Exo-System in order to use his trademark weapon, MAGPIE, and also some of his more dangerous inventions. He has altered it to help in his battle with the Quincy, in order to be better prepared when he faces them. *'Enhanced Agility and Speed': The suit also improves Albert's speed and agility, allowing him to move at tremendous velocities for indefinite periods of time. Also it allows him to evade and dodge attacks quickly. *'Enhanced Stamina': Because the suit takes over most of his movements it also takes away the stresses on his body and also allows him to operate for greater deals of time. Trivia Albert Metamatter is an Original Character of Count Chaos, he is partially based of Albert Einstein. Also this character is one of several that has been provided by Count Chaos. The image above was made by the artist, Timothy-Henri all rights of this image belong to him and not Jimmyjamster, who commissioned the piece.